


Sweet Rape with Patrick Stump

by Jamilla_HenderStump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilla_HenderStump/pseuds/Jamilla_HenderStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My annual FOBruary dreams consist of awkward sexual situations with Patrick Stump. the first one was molestation and not completely circled around him so i didn't post it. This year however, was only a patrick dream and i think that if we weren't dating, we had history. i honestly don't know. wha i do know is that i was asleep in my dream and he was being creepy and pretty much forced me to give in so he could fuck me senseless. neither of us regretted it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rape with Patrick Stump

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the extra personal information at the end, i just kept typing as if i was writing in my journal but it's pretty much about how my day went after the dream. it didn't go well. so, if you're not interested, you can skip the last paragraph. again, i apologize.

I lye in bed on my back but turned to the left with my knees bent to the left. My left leg slightly ahead of my right, and my arms bent at a 90-degree angle above my head. I am sleeping peacefully, transitioning from one dream to another it feels like but I can’t remember what I might’ve been dreaming before hand.  
I’m wearing a tank top and pajama shorts and I’m laying in maybe a queen or king sized bed, pretty big for my little body. The room is a creamy white and pale baby blue. The curtains are open as the morning sun shines through. The comforter of the bed is that creamy white on top and the sheets are the same color blue. The door of what happens to be my bedroom is wide open and the hallway is a very dark brown. I cannot describe my relationship to Patrick. I’m unsure if we were together or not, if we were engaged or married, but we weren’t strangers. I can’t tell you where he was before I started transitioning from one dream to another. But I can say that as soon as the transition started, he was standing in the doorway watching my sleeping form. He was still in his house clothes wearing a dark blue (no not navy) shirt and black shorts.  
But before I knew it, he had gotten in the bed, shorts off, and started caressing my cheek gently. My head sort of moved into his touch but my body stayed in the same position. He started whispering to me about how beautiful I was, how much he loved me, and how I was his. He sounded kind of creepy yet passionate, his voice very calm and almost cooing.  
He had eventually gotten my clothes off and hovered over me. He was watching me and I was finally starting to wake up as he began gently yet possessively caressing my body from head to toe. This caused my half sleep vocal chords to sort of moan or whimper happily. But, just as my eyes fluttered open, I saw him and felt him between my legs and I instantly panicked. I started whining and shouting, begging him to stop. I said, “Nooo Patrick stop! Don’t! I don’t wanna…! I’m not even in the mood..!!”  
Patrick just held my arms above my head and smirked as he pressed the head of his cock against my clit. This caused me to whimper and moan as I tried to move away from his touch but his hold on me was too strong and I could only wiggle a little. I wouldn’t stop moving until Patrick grabbed my jaw with his left hand and forced me to look at him as he whispered me a shush. Then he rested his head on mine and said softly, “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, missed this. You are mine and I am yours and I will take you and you will enjoy it. Understood?”  
I growled but stopped all fidgeting, feeling defeated. He seemed to be able to tell how I was feeling because for a split second, he made a facial expression that seemed to be guilt. But that quickly went away and was replaced by joy. He seemed very pleased to be getting his way. It’s what he wants, what he needs. And although my brain is yelling, “Move! Scream! Get out! Fight back! Do something,” my body is actually being loyal to him. I want to please him and see just what kind of enjoyment I might get out of it. It’s like something’s awakened in me that just wants him and only him. I was so out of it that I didn’t even notice he’d started actually massaging my clit with the tip of his cock until the pleasure was almost unbearable and my body started heating up.  
I knew what was supposed to happen next. I wanted it. I needed it. My back began to arch and my toes curled up, I was weak and vulnerable and I begged in a high pitched desperate moan, “Oh god Patrick please!? I wanna, I haveta, more more more more more!!!!” And just as I begged, he stopped. He let go of my arms and took his legs from a completely dominant, trapping position to something way more relaxed. He slumped over me, resting his body on mine as our lips connected in a deep love filled kiss. Needless to say I melted into the kiss and gripped the back of his shirt with my left hand and his hair with right hand. And before I knew it, he was entering my dripping wet pussy, filling me to the brim which was almost painful at first. When Patrick was fully in, I felt his entire body tremble. He kissed me sweetly and whispered that he loved me. And that was it, he hid his face in my neck and practically started thrusting into me wildly, each and every thrust became more and more painful before I realized that I wasn’t breathing because of the violation I’d been feeling. But the second I gasped for air, the pleasure was just unbearable. I wrapped my arms around his torso and my legs around his waste. I could feel the sweat dripping off his head and building in his shirt just as my own began to build.  
My back began to arch off the bed and I clawed at his shirt. My eyes were closed ever since I started breathing but when I felt his head move, I opened them. I have a feeling that he wanted me to see him because we were both close, he wanted to be intimate with me during our climaxes and I loved every inch of what I saw. His soaking wet hair matting to his face, his cheeks painted bright red, and his mouth gapped open with the most heavenly sounds I’ve ever heard bursting out. Literally imagine an angel moaning. That’s the best sound you could ever hear.  
The mixed sensations were driving my body insane and I started screeching, he’d slowed down a little but started hitting my g spot and I couldn’t take it. My walls started pulsing around his cock and my entire body got hot, the pit of my stomach was twisting and I was trembling all over, gripping onto him for dear life and crying in pleasure. Through all the pleasure and heat, I felt trembling that wasn’t my own and my vision was blurred but Patrick had his forehead on mine and all I could see was his eyes. I heard him moan or mumble something that sounded like, “Oh God. Oh god! Ja-mil-la! So close! I can’t…”  
And at that exact moment, we both came. I was in a blissful pleasure that made everything blurry and my body felt limp. It seemed like the whole scene started fading away but I did hear one last thing, he whispered that he loved me and then we both fell asleep. When we fell asleep in the dream, I woke up in reality, hot and bothered. I was actually confused because the beginning felt like rape but the ending felt like love.  
This was actually a dream I had in February and I told my friend about it. She told me that because I was depressed like super depressed at the time, maybe Patrick was trying to cheer me up. I felt good that day and actually started writing the beginning in my journal but I didn’t get to finish it before someone contacted me that I didn’t know and ruined my day. I got suicidal and had to call the hotline because the things they were saying were just completely rude, uncalled for, and generally foul. Basically, I was told that I didn’t deserve to exist or have Internet connection because I’m a terrible person. But I did eventually get over it and the more I think about Patrick, the happier and hornier I get. So more dirty stories are coming.


End file.
